Odyssey: The Journey Home
by fmfan1980
Summary: As the Odyssey find her way into the hyperspace window when Orilla blows up, the crew of the Odyssey find themselves in another reality. Now, the question becomes how do they get back home for their own war against the Ori. (30.08.2018: I will be doing a lot of re-edits from Chapter 1 onwards. The rest of the chapters are being deleted until I can finish rewriting them.)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, locations or plots from Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis,and the Star Trek Francise. This is just a work of fiction. I own nothing. Each of the shows, characters (except for any OC's) and plots belong to their respective networks. All I'm doing is playing in the universe that the creators have created. All reviews are welcome.

 **Kheb, 600 A.D.**

Anubis had failed in his quest for ascension.

The old, bald man covered in a black cloak had found scrolls that detailed the process of shedding the physical body for a form of pure energy, pure thought, and pure power. It was the power that made the Goa'uld greedy; once a Goa'uld tasted power, it was nearly impossible to wean them off it. Anubis was already persona non-grata among the other system lords; especially Ra who despised him. To Anubis though, it didn't matter what the other System Lords thought of him, all that mattered was that he would soon have the power to make all of them pay.

A breach in subspace opened over the planet known as Kheb, and a ship dropped out of hyperspace and stopped over the planet. It was a few minutes later that Anubis piloted an Al'Kesh by himself to the surface while his mothership, nearly two thousand meters long, remained in orbit around the planet. He told his First Prime to prepare for war, that once he was ascended, there would be vengeance raining down on the other system lords. The old man was transported to the planet below and landed outside a monetary. He exited his Al'Kesh and then walked through the red coloured gates covered in designs and a language of a race long since dead. Stepping into the main compound Anubis felt sickened at the thought of the abject peace and serenity around him and all he could think about was ordering his ship to fire down at the planet.

However, he quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He read about the power of the Ascended in his studies, and he knew that he had to keep a clear mind. Anubis closed his eyes, breathed in deep, and then turned his head at the sound of a door opening… followed by a blonde woman dressed all in white stepping onto the porch of the main building in the compound. He looked at her, his eyes roving up and down, before thinking to himself that the woman would make a perfect queen to be by his side.

"Greetings," said the woman, "I am Oma Desala."

Anubis looked at the woman and bowed his head slightly before introducing himself and then telling her, "I beseech you, Oma Desala. Show me the way to the great path. I am prepared to forego all my…"

"I know who you are, Goa'uld," said Oma as Anubis looked up, narrowed his eyes, and then stood tall, "I can sense your evil within. Do you really believe that I, or any of my kind would ever assist in your ascension."

"I just wish to learn the way to the great path," said Anubis.

"A being of great evil will not be shown the way to the great path," said Oma.

"I…" insisted Anubis when he was interrupted.

"You must leave," Oma said gently as storm clouds gathered in the sky. Anubis looked up and then back down at the small smile on Oma's face. HE knew that somehow, she was responsible for the massive cloud cover rolling overhead making the once brightly lit sky as dark as night. Locking his jaw in anger, Anubis looked back at Oma who simply stood in front of him in silence.

"I desire the secrets of ascension," Anubis growled before raising his left hand and pressing a red crystal on this wrist. Once the crystal glowed, Anubis gave Oma another chance to surrender her secrets of ascension before death gliders from his ship swooped down to completely wipe out her and the compound. But Oma still remained silent as dozens of Death Gliders raced overhead while Anubis gave Oma one last chance.

"No," said Oma gently, "this planet is a sanctuary. I am now asking you once again to leave."

Anubis could only smile before saying that there were other ways of achieving ascension, and that he would find one that did not need her help.

"I have found the tablets, the scrolls, everything that would enable me to Ascend," said Anubis, "I should have realized it would not be so easy. Farewell, Oma Desala."

The former System Lord then smiled as the Death Gliders opened fire. His smile, however, vanished when he realized that the bursts of plasma energy were being intercepted by wisps of white light. Surprised, Anubis stared at Oma who whispered "I warned you" before bolts of lightning struck out from the clouds and destroyed the Death Gliders that were already in the planet's atmosphere. The lightning then proceeded to destroy the Gliders entering the atmosphere before proceeding to punch through the shield of the mothership. The bolts of lightning then cut through the ship itself before punching through the hull. Eventually, the entire ship was destroyed. The Goa'uld watching a bright light signifying the destruction of his mothership as the cloud cover dissipated. Bright sunlight reigned down on Anubis' shocked face as he imagined the power that Oma, and thus ascended beings, commanded.

Power that should have been his.

"You have ten minutes to leave this world through what your people call the Chappa'aii, Anubis," said Oma, "if you do not, then you will be destroyed. Now leave. "

A fuming Anubis watched as Oma stepped back before turning around and walking back into the building. The door closing behind her with a wave of her hand, Anubis looked up at the bright sky and screamed in rage. He then took a step forward and exclaimed hat he will find a way to ascend and gain the untold amounts of power that an Ascended being commanded. He then turned around and walked towards his Al'Kesh, and then flew it into the sky past the floating debris of his once powerful mothership. Engaging the hyperdrive, Anubis was gone from the orbit of Kheb after jumping into hyperspace.

True to his word, Anubis never stopped researching ways to ascend. Ultimately, he discovered in a scroll on Tarsus experiments that a long extinct race performed on themselves. The experiments were supposed to hasten their evolution so that they could attain Ascension.

But the experiments failed. Anubis sneered at the results and claimed to himself that only he would succeed where the ancient race had failed. For two years the Goa'uld performed experiments on himself and his Jaffa. Just like the ancient race though, Anubis failed as well.

What he never realized though was that he had doomed his entire race.

The experiments on his body and those of his Jaffa created a virus that spread from one Jaffa to another. His Jaffa would travel through the Stargate and encounter other Jaffa, and during their wars, the virus would spread through the air and physical contact to other Jaffa. Those who died after the wars would still pass on the virus thanks to their compatriots bringing their bodies back for honourable burials in their own worlds. Eventually even the other System Lords would be infected.

In two more years, the Goa'uld race was on the verge of extinction thanks to the virus. Unknown to Anubis, this virus was similar to the great plague that killed off a majority of the ancient race known as the Alterans. The System Lords died one by one, starting with Lord Yu, and went on to Ra, Apophis, Set, and so on. The Jaffa fared no better; being incubators for the larval Goa'uld led to their downfall as well. When the Goa'uld symbiote died, the poison released affected the Jaffa as well. Billions of implanted Jaffa died, as did the System Lords and minor Goa'uld. One more year later, the Goa'uld were extinct.

Even the Tok'ra fared no better. They were a genetic match for the Goa'uld symbiotes, so they were affected when Tok'ra spies brought back the virus to their safe worlds. In three years, ninety five percent of the Tok'ra were extinct. The remaining Tok'ra, including Selmak, discovered a cure to the virus by the time their race was near extinction.

However, it was too late.

With only a handful of Tok'ra left, Selmak and several others went into hiding. They had won the war against the Goa'uld without even going to a full scale war, but the cost was pyric. With the downfall of the Goa'uld, the virus ran its course; and the numerous planets that were once under Goa'uld rule either fell or flourished. What remained of the Jaffa built enclaves on their own worlds and waited for their gods to return. Other human civilizations like the Tollan were lying within their own sphere of influence refusing to interact with the outside world. The Nox were isolated on Gaia, and the Asgard watched as the Goa'uld fell… refusing to help them with a cure.

Eventually other races such as the Vulcans, Cardassian, the Romulans, and various others rose to power in their own right. And without a Goa'uld presence to counter them, the other races started on a period of exploration and conquest.

 **The Odysseys, Orbit over Orilla, Ida galaxy.**

It was over for the race known as the Asgard; the oldest and most advanced race in three galaxies were dying. And to prevent their technology and knowledge from being abused by the Ori and their enemies, the grey aliens installed their complete knowledge base and technological legacy onto the Earth ship known as the Odyssey. It was as thanks for the humans of Earth, the Tau'ri, for helping them in their greatest times of need; particularly in the cause of defeating the replication threat. There were hundreds of humans from Earth who were also helping the Asgard in their quest for a cure to cure the genetic disease that was ravaging their species.

However, with the war against the Ori in the Milky Way, the Asgard understood the reason for Earth shifting resources to the war which had already claimed nearly eighty percent of the galaxy. It was then a decision was made by the Asgard High Council over doubts by various other Asgard. Despite humanity being young in term of interstellar travel and experience, the High Council had seen that the Tau'ri had the potential to be greater than they already were.

And so, the decision was made to gift the Tau'ri with the Asgards entire knowledge, history, and technology. The Odyssey was called to Orilla where it was outfitted with the latest technology by Thor and various other Asgard. The ship was going to be the most advanced vessel anywhere in the galaxy, and it contained the Asgard Core; the culmination of the history of a great race.

The most poignant of the Asgard goodbyes was between two friends; the supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor, and the head of Homeworld Security, General Jack O'Neill. After Thor said his goodbyes to Colonel Sam Carter, he met with the General in the empty Mess Hall. The both of them looked out at the stars and stood together in silence, each holding a cup of coffee, for a few seconds. It was something that he had been bugging Thor to experience for quite some time – drinking coffee. And the fact that the Asgard had taken a few sips of the liquid showed him the hopelessness of the situation they found themselves in.

"I guess there's no changing your mind, old buddy?" asked the General as he glanced over at Thor, and then back out towards the stars.

"This has been coming for a long time, O'Neill," said Thor as he looked out down at the planet below and the stared at the black liquid before taking another sip. He was at first taken aback by the bitterness of the liquid, and then there was a hint of sweetness as his body warmed slight before reverting back to his regular temperature. While he looked up at the General, he thought to himself that this was something he should have done a long time ago. But it was too late to think back on what should have been done, Thor already accepted what was supposed to happen, and all he had to do now was say his final goodbye, "our disease has gone past the critical stage. It is too late for us. But for your people, while you have a long way to go, the Asgard believe you are well on your way."

"It would be better if you guys were here to see how far we can go," said the General as he looked out into the starry darkness.

"Your people are the Fifth Race," said Thor as the General looked at him, "I have already told Colonel Carter as much. You have the will and the ability to protect the future of this galaxy."

"Couldn't you have found a cure on Atlantis?" asked General O'Neill as Thor looked away towards the planet below.

"It was already too late for us, O'Neill," said Thor shaking his head, "despite everything your people have done for us, despite everything the Nox have done for us, it was still too late."

"We could have tried," said General O'Neill.

"And that would have pulled more resources away from the war with the Ori," Thor said shaking his head, "the High Council did not believe the risk was worth it."

The two of them just looked at each other before looking away.

"In these final moments, Thor," said O'Neill glancing at the grey alien, "no more O'Neill. Just call me Jack."

"Very well, Jack," said Thor just before the two of them saw four Hyperspace windows opening up, and four Ori warships exiting into real space.

When the Ori discovered the Odyssey in Ida, they attacked the ship and the planet. It was then that Thor, having said his final goodbye to the man whom had he had come to view as a friend, beamed out of the ship with the other Asgard. While the planet was preparing to self-destruct, General O'Neill rushed back to the bridge and ordered the activation of all Asgard weaponry. A volley was fired at one of the Ori ships which, to everyone's surprise, was destroyed in four shots of the Asgard beam weapons.

"Come about," said General O'Neill who tried to hide his anger at the Ori's interruption as the Odyssey turned towards the second of four Ori ships and opened fire. The Ori warships had ships powerful enough to withstand the impact of a Goa'uld Hatak vessel, and those shields fell after three shots… with the fourth beam cutting through the hull of the ship and destroying it.

"Yes!" Colonel Mitchel punched into the air while Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala, members of Stargate Command's SG-1, looked on in amazement.

"General," said Major Marks, "we're getting a massive energy surge from the planet."

"Move us out of here, open a hyperspace window," said the General as the ship moved away from the planet with one thought going through his mind, 'goodbye, my friend.'

"Hyperspace in three, two, one," said Mark before he pressed a button after Colonel Sam Carter, who was in engineering, said that the hyperdrive was fully functional. The ship opened a window just as the planet exploded. The shockwave destroyed the remaining two Ori ships and then impacted the Odyssey just as it entered the window. The crew was jolted, with some falling onto the floor, and ones hanging on to consoles while the entire ship shuddered as the usual blue-white of the hyperspace tunnel gave way to hues of purple, red, and green for a few seconds before reverting to the usual blue and white. Once the ship stopped shaking, General O'Neill ordered all stations to report in, and then contacted Colonel Carter asking what had just happened.

"We got hit by a subspace wake caused by the explosion, sir," said the Colonel as she looked at data on a holographic HUD. Thanks to the Asgard upgrades, I can tell you that… okay, this isn't right."

"Sam?" asked Colonel Mitchel while Teal'c stood behind Vala. He noticed the tone of disbelief in the voice of Colonel Carter, something he would rarely hear except in the most exceptional of circumstances.

"I suggest we leave hyperspace," said the Colonel, "I need to run a full diagnostic on our systems."

"Carter," said the General as he frowned, "you sound worried."

"Plus, we could still have Ori ships in real space," said Vala.

"I doubt that," said the Colonel while she looked at the screen in front of her with her eyes wide open in surprise, "I'm detecting a fluctuation in our hyperdrive. We need to exit hyperspace so that I could get a good look at what's going on."

"Do it," said the General. The Odyssey opened a tear and existed hyperspace, accelerating out before stopping several meters away from the rift which sealed itself. For the thirty minutes, the Odyssey was cloaked, an upgrade performed by the Merlin possessed Daniel after the Sangraal was sent to the Ori galaxy through the Supergate. Over the thirty minutes, the ship was in full battle readiness in case the Ori were able to detect ships that used an Ancient cloaking system. However, there was no sign of the Ori… and the crew was yet to learn something even more perplexing as Colonel Carter rushed into the bridge where the rest of SG-1 where located, along with General O'Neill and the bridge crew.

"We're in the Milky Way," said the Colonel while everyone looked at her in surprise. They all knew that the travel time from Earth to Orilla in the Ida galaxy took almost a month. And thanks to the two-week long retro-fit of the Odyssey with advanced Asgard technology, including upgrades to the hyperdrive, meant that they could return to Earth in just under three weeks. But there was no way they would make it back to the Milky Way in only a few seconds, even with a ZPM powering the ship. Before anyone could ask any questions, the Colonel waved her hands while saying that she ran a full diagnostic on all systems to make sure that the readings she found on scans conducted on the surround stellar matter around them were not what they were supposed to be,

"Meaning?" asked a worried Vala while some of the crew started to mumble.

"All matter has a quantum frequency corresponding to a particular universe," said the Colonel when Colonel Mitchell started to whisper "don't say it, don't say it, don't say it."

"We're in another universe," said the Colonel while the crew looked at each other worried.

"You just had to say it," whined General O'Neill, as Colonel Mitchell sighed, while Daniel asked if there was a way to get back to their own universe. Colonel Carter replied that she's already looking into it.

"It took the subspace wake of an entire planet exploding to get us here," said the Colonel, "and the shift in the colour of the hyperspace tunnel was the indication that we shifted into another quantum reality."

"Maybe we could contact the Asgard in this reality and ask them for help," said Daniel, "that is if they're alive."

"That's if they ever existed here," said General O'Neill, "Maintain the cloak in case the Goa'uld still exist in this reality. Or other versions of the Odyssey. Or other versions of us. This ship is the final legacy of the Asgard, and I have every intention of protecting it. Carter, send a subspace message on all Asgard frequencies. We need to get back to our home, our own reality."

"I'm sure the Asgard Core has more frequencies we can use," said Colonel Carter as the General nodded his head. The blonde and Vala then rushed out of the bridge and continued to the Core room.

"Genera;?" said Marks when his console started to beep, "long range sensors are detecting a battle."

"I can confirm, sir," said Major Womack, who Colonel Mitchel, Daniel, and Teal'c were standing next to while looking at the screen which now showed two ships firing weapons at each other, "signal's coming from sixty light years away."

"Looks like the little ship… no…" said a surprised Colonel Mitchell as he looked at the smaller ship on the screen as it was getting hit by white bursts of energy. The energy hit a shield as the ship listed before moving to conduct an attack run on the larger, purple coloured vessel. Colonel Mitchell, who was still unable to speak because of the shock of what he was saying snapped his fingers at Teal'c and pointed at the screen. By now, even Womack was stunned as the three of them were joined by Daniel who was pulled to the screen by the Colonel.

" Mitchell?" asked the General with a frown as he sat down on his chair.

"Ummm…" said the Colonel as he finally looked up at General O'Neill, "ummm…. Sir, I think you'd have to see this. But we need to go there now, one of the ships looks badly damaged."

" Marks," said the General, "engage the hyperdrive, get us there."

After the Odyssey entered the hyperspace window, the Colonel showed General O'Neill what was it that had him and the others all stunned. The smaller ship had the name U.S.S Valiant, NCC-74210, United Federation of Planets.

"The United Federation of Planets?" asked General O'Neill with an eye-brow arched up, "you don't mean… no… that's supposed to be a TV show, Mitchell. Hell, I have all season of the original series, the Next Generation, DS9, and yes, even Voyager. I mean… wow… okay, so we're in a reality where Star Trek is real?"

"Sensors are indicating as such, O'Neill," said Teal'c who was staring at the screen before looking up at the General.

"Sam?" asked Daniel as he pressed a button on Womack's console. He was now connected to Colonel Carter before asking if the long-range sensors were in working order.

"Yes, Daniel," said Colonel Carter, "everything's working fine. It's just that we're in another reality."

"Any luck on finding more Asgard frequencies?" asked General O'Neill, "oh, and check the sensor logs. You and Vala are going to find something really interesting."

"Still searching sir," the Colonel responded, "I'll send a subspace transmission once we're exited hyperdrive. And… oh. Ummm…. Daniel, Vala just showed me the sensor logs and… well, is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean a ship from Star Trek, then yes, it is," said Colonel Mitchell.

"But.. but it's not possible, it's a TV show!" exclaimed Colonel Carter while Teal'c remarked that was what General O'Neill had said as well.

"I believe it is the Defiant class," added Teal'c while the General nodded his head.

"We can have our questions answered later," said General O'Neill as he wondered if the Asgard really did exist. He then wondered if the Goa'uld existed, especially since he hadn't seen any sign of them in the television shows. And then he thought about something even more interesting, 'how the heck did anyone in our reality come up with the shows? Was it their own creativity, or did was there some way they were able to get information from another reality? Yeah… need to file that for later. Hopefully Carter will have something'.

"Carter, we have a ship under attack," said the General as he headed back to his seat, "I need shields and weapons up immediately after coming out of hyperspace."

"Understood," said the Colonel as she and Vala went to work while the General mumbled, 'this is going to be one hell of a report'.

"Exiting hyperspace in three, two, one," said Marks as the ship opened a tear and exited hyperspace into the middle of a battle between a ship that was three times the size of the one being attacked, the USS Valiant.

Shields and Asgard weapons charged once the Odyssey exited into normal space, the Tau'ri vessel incepted four shots that were heading for the Valiant. The ship shook slightly, the ZPM powered shield holding strong at ninety eight percent, as it absorbed the blasts. With the Odyssey now a target, the larger alien vessel turned its targeting sensors to the strange newcomer and opened fire.

"We have four life signs on the Valiant, sir," said a voice from the rear of the bridge.

"I'm reading a power surge through the Valliant's power core," said Marks while the ship shook once again.

"Warp core," said the General as Teal'c smirked, "warp core."

"Fire the Asgard beams," continued the General as the Odyssey rolled over and above the larger ship and fired a white beam of light that hit a shield. However, the shield fluctuated before another beam was fired. The shield flared again, but this time the beam cut through and hit the hull. An explosion erupted from the hull as Womack exclaimed that the alien's shields were down. Another ZPM powered beam tore through the hull of the port section of the vessel before more explosions erupted along the hull. A few seconds later, the Dominion ship was torn apart from various secondary explosions.

"O'Neill," said Teal'c as the Odyssey moved to protect the unshielded Valiant from the explosion, "if I remember correctly, this design belongs to the fictional species known as the Dominion. An enemy of the Federation Alliance."

"You're right," said the General.

"You can forget the word 'fictional'" said the Colonel as Womack said that the warp core was about to go critical.

"Beam the survivors straight to the bridge and move us away, full military thrust," said the General.

The Odyssey then lowered her shields and beamed the survivors to the bridge before moving off. The newcomers, after the bright flashes of white light dissipated, stared at the Odyssey crew just as Marks said that shields were being raised once again. The ship then shook slightly when the Valiant exploded, leaving only the current crew as survivors.

"Ummm…." Said the dark skinned young man who appeared to be in civilian clothing while the others, including an alien male who had what seemed to be large ears, stood stunned at the people who were looking back at them. The dark skinned young man then looked at the blonde young woman who was holding onto her arm and bleeding from her cheek. However, even she was stunned at the turn of events that had just occurred.

"My name is General Jack O'Neill of the U… United States Air Force," said the General. The General slightly hesitated.. he wanted to say that they were on a Tau'ri vessel. But the problem was that he was sure the officers and civilian standing in front of him had already seen the patches on their jumpsuits which had the American flag, and flags of four other Earth countries on the sleeves. There was no sense in lying, instead his only duty now was to get the Odyssey crew home to their own reality.

And the only way to do that was to hopefully find the Asgard to help them.

"United States Air Force?" asked the dark skinned young man with a hint of surprise in his voice, "as in from Earth?"

"This isn't a Federation ship," said the alien looking on confused while the others were whispering among themselves, "how can this ship be from Earth?"

"This ship is from Earth," said Colonel Mitchell before introducing himself, Daniel, and then Teal'c who simply nodded his head.

"Sir," said Womack looking back at the General while trying to hide her surprise at the possibility of what else could be real in this reality, "long range sensors are showing three ships heading this way."

"How far?" asked the General.

"Forty light years," said Womack, "looks like they're at warp, sir."

"You have long range sensors that can scan up to forty light years?" asked the blonde officer with a confused look on her face, "and you're from Earth? There's nothing in the Federation or… you're part of the Dominion. This is a Dominion trap.. a trap. Phasers.. take out phasers, and…"

"You're safe," said Daniel while he took a few steps forward. He glanced over the General and silently waited for a signal to tell them the truth of the situation. Once the General nodded his head, Daniel took another step forward, "my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson; this is an Earth ship… but let's just say that we're not from the Earth you know. This ship is part of a fleet of interstellar vessel that are part of an organization called Stargate Command."

"Stargate Command?" asked the alien while the dark skinned young man held onto the blonde's arms and was calming her down. Another blonde wearing a yellow accented uniform said that there was no such thing as a Stargate Command.

"We have come from another reality," said Teal'c. It was that statement which made the four newcomers silent as they stared at Teal'c, and then at the General.

"My… my name is Jake Sisko," said the dark-skinned young man while Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c glanced at each other knowingly, and General O'Neill hid a reflexive action to smile at his guess of who the young man's identity being true "and I.. I think we need to go to my dad on Deep Space Nine,"

"You.. you do know DS9?" asked the blonde in the red uniform.

"Nope," said the Colonel while thinking, 'oh, yea I did.'

"We have not," said Teal'c as he thought, 'I have indeed. On my seven season DVD box set.'

"No idea," the General said, 'at least we get to see DS9. Umm… I wonder if the Enterprise is real. But then again, real or not, our mission is to get back home. The Ori are still in the galaxy… but is Hank gonna be pissed he didn't come along.'

"We'll need coordinates for Deep Space Nine," continued the General, "and then we'll drop you off."

TBC.


End file.
